


pour me a tall glass of hurt

by DankestSuccLoona



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankestSuccLoona/pseuds/DankestSuccLoona
Summary: Why?Why do I feel this way?---------------A vent-fic, I guess.





	pour me a tall glass of hurt

Maki doesn’t know why she’s sitting in the rain. She doesn’t really care.

Her vision blurs slightly, the rainwater running down her face, mixing with her tears. 

Why does she feel this way?

Why does she feel so _bad_?

It’s too unclear.

But she couldn’t find the answer. She could only deal with the hurt, deal with the pain. The pain that stung in her heart and her head and _all over her body._

Everything felt distant, even the tree she leaned against. 

Like she was in the center of the world. But she didn’t want to be there.

She wanted to be happy, or at least content, being around everyone again.

Ending herself would serve no purpose, so she would just have to deal.

But why was that so hard?

Death is the easy way out. Maki would love the easy way out. But the easy way out is stupid. 

So she sat, hurting.

It hurt, it hurt.

It hurt, it hurt, _it hurt, it hurt,_ **it hurt, it hurt,** _**it hurt, it hurt.**_

~~_**IT HURT**_~~. Why?

Why does it hurt?

She doesn’t know, so she deals with it.

So she just sits.

In the rain. Rainwater mixing with the tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay, just kinda want too get feelings out


End file.
